1. Field of Disclosure
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device including a top chassis capable of stably fixing a display panel and achieving a narrow bezel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is most widely used these days. The LCD includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is a passive light emitting device, includes a display panel configured to display an image and a backlight assembly configured to provide light to the display panel. The backlight assembly is classified into three types depending on the position of a light source: a direct type, an edge type, and a corner type.
Meanwhile, LCD devices with a slimmer structure and lighter weight have been developed so as to improve product competitiveness. In particular, studies have been conducted to develop an LCD device reduced in overall size by reducing a bezel, that is, a width between an outline of the LCD device and an active area that actually displays an image. In order to embody such a narrow bezel, a size of the top chassis configured to fix a display panel has been reduced. As the size of the top chassis for fixing the display panel is reduced, the display panel may be easily separated from the display device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a top chassis capable of forming the narrow bezel and also stably fixing the display panel.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.